Death Romance
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku sebagai orang yang kau sayangi?/Sebuah cerita di mana Luka sangat sayang kepada Len sehingga melakukan sesuatu.../LenLuka, slight GakuRin/ Request from Mell Hinaga Kuran


Rei datang lagi..

Kali Rei membawakan request dari Mell Hinaga Kuran dengan pairing Len x Luka. Pairing yang sangat beda tinggi sekali ya.

Oke, langsung saja...

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Ltd, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Power FX, B-Plats, Zero-G, Zola Project, etc**

**UTAUloid © Owner Creator**

**Fanloid © Creator**

**Story © Kurotori Rei**

**Warning :**

**OOC, typo(s), Yandere!Luka**

**Pairing : **

**Megurine Luka x Kagamine Len**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luka POV

Hai, namaku Megurine Luka, aku berambut merah muda panjang dan beriris _aqua marine_. Aku bersekolah di Crypton Gakuen. Aku diidolakan oleh banyak orang. Aku belum pernah mengidolakan seseorang kecuali dia...

Dia, Kagamine Len. Berambut _honey-blonde _dan beriris _azure_. Aah, aku sangat tergila-gila dengannya. Dia benar-benar tampan! Andai saja Len_-kun _menjadi milikku seorang dan tidak ada orang lain yang boleh memilikinya!

"Luka_-chan_!" panggil Len_-kun _kepadaku. Ah, itu dia orangnya.

"Ada apa, Len_-kun_?" tanyaku kepadanya. Dia langsung tersenyum lembut ke arahku, "Luka_-chan _aku hari ini ditembak oleh Miku_-chan _loh. Berarti perasaan cintaku nggak bertepuk tangan!"

JDERR!

Kurasakan hatiku seperti tertusuk ribuan bahkan jutaan pisau. Malahan cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kulihat Len_-kun _sedang senyum-senyum sendiri merasakan senangnya diterima oleh Miku. Padahal Miku itu sahabatku.. Tapi kenapa...?

"Luka_-chan_? Kenapa diam?" Len_-kun _bertanya kepadaku. Sontak aku langsung sadar. "Ah, maaf. Tadi aku melamun."

Len_-kun _mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengacak-acak rambutku dengan cara berjinjit karena aku lebih tinggi darinya. "Aah, Luka_-chan _jangan begitu ah. Tidak seperti Luka_-chan _yang kukenal. Ayo, cerialah!"

Setelah Len_-kun _berkata seperti itu, dia langsung tersenyum dengan manis. Deg! Kurasakan wajahku langsung memanas, aku tak bisa berlama-lama menatap Len_-kun, _bisa-bisa aku kehabisan darah di sini. Len_-kun _terlalu manis!

"Luka_-chan_, ayo pulang!" ajak Len_-kun _kepadaku. Aku langsung menjawab, "Un!" Dan aku pulang bersama dengan Len_-kun_.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Di rumah aku terus berpikir bagaimana untuk membuat Miku menjauh dari Len_-kun. _Aku sungguh tak suka jika Miku terus menempel pada Len_-kun__**ku. **_Dan aku akhirnya mendapatkan ide yang sangat cemerlang.

Segera aku berdiri dari kasur dan mengambil sebuah pisau di dapur, pisau yang sangat tajam. Aku langsung keluar rumah dan menuju ke rumah Miku. Laksanakan misi...

.

Di rumah Miku...

Tok tok!

"Ah ya, ada apa Luka berkunjung malam-malam?" Miku bertanya saat aku berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Aku mencoba berakting semanis mungkin supaya tidak dicurigai oleh Miku, "Ah Miku, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Sebentar saja ya..."

Miku berpikir sebentar lalu mengiyakannya, "Um, baiklah..."

Kami berdua langsung berjalan-jalan, aku mengajaknya masuk ke dalam gang yang agak sempit dan kotor. Miku mulai bergidik ngeri, "Luka... Kita mau ke mana?"

"Sebentar lagi Miku. Nanti kita akan sampai," jawabku enteng. Hehehe, inilah saatnya untuk membalaskan dendamku. Kami makin masuk ke dalam gangnya dan kemudian aku berhenti dan langsung menusuk perut Miku. Miku memandangku tak percaya.

"K—Kenapa kau lakukan ini L—Luka...?" Miku terbelalak. Aku tertawa kencang dan terus menusuk-nusuk kaki Miku sehingga berdarah dan terlihat tulangnya. Aku menjawab pertanyaan Miku, "**Karena aku tidak suka melihatmu pacaran dengan Len**_**-kun**_**.**"

Miku memandangku takut. "Maaf Luka..." Dia mengucapkan itu dengan suara yang bergetar. Tapi aku belum puas, aku langsung menguliti kaki Miku dan langsung mematahkan sendi engselnya sehingga membuat Miku berteriak kencang.

"AHHH! SAKIT LUKA!" jerit Miku dengan suara khasnya. Aku melihatnya mengerti, "Hm, suaramu bagus juga ya.. Kuminta ya, supaya aku bisa selalu berkata manis di depan Len_-kun_."

Aku langsung menusuk leher Miku tanpa ampun sehingga Miku sudah tidak bisa berteriak lagi. Aku tersenyum puas, aku langsung merobek isi perutnya. Melihat usus halus, usus besar, dan lambungnya. Aku langsung menarik usus halus Miku yang panjang itu sehingga putus dari lambungnya. Darah terciprat ke mana-mana. Aku melihat Miku sudah terbelalak dan tanpa nyawa lagi.

Aku langsung memotong jari-jari Miku hingga putus. "Jari-jari Miku indah ya, makanya Len_-kun _bisa suka... Tapi aku tidak suka!" Aku langsung memotong jari-jari tangan dan kaki Miku tanpa ampun. Tak boleh ada yang tersisa! Tak boleh!

Setelah puas menghias di tubuh Miku, aku langsung membuangnya dekat tempat sampah di gang itu. Aku langsung berlari menuju ke rumah melalui jendela karena takut dilihat oleh kakakku karena pakaianku banyak darah. Aku langsung mencuci pakaianku dan mengganti dengan yang baru. Aku langsung tertawa cekikikan tanpa berhenti. Bagaimana ekspresi Len_-kun _ya?

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Esoknya...

Sebuah berita yang menggelegarkan semuanya karena seorang diva sekolah bernama Hatsune Miku telah meninggal. Tapi aku tak memperdulikannya, aku malahan senang.

Kulihat Len_-kun _sedang diam saja, pasti Len_-kun _sedang menangisi kematian Miku. Aku tidak suka itu, harusnya Len_-kun _lebih memerhatikanku dari pada Miku. Langsung saja aku menghampiri Len_-kun _yang sedang termenung itu.

"Len_-kun, _apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku kepadanya. Kulihat Len_-kun _tidak menjawabku, jadi aku terus menanyakannya sampai Len_-kun _menjawabku.

"BERISIK LUKA! APAKAH KAU TIDAK MELIHATKU SEDANG BERSEDIH?!" Len_-kun _membentakku. Aku tersentak kaget, tidak biasanya Len_-kun _begini. Pastinya dia sedang bersedih sekali. Aku benar-benar tak suka, bisakah Len_-kun _memerhatikanku?!

Aku langsung menariknya untuk ke halaman belakang sekolah. Dia sempat memberontak tapi aku menariknya dengan sangat kuat sehingga dia ikut tertarik.

"Len_-kun_, kau seharusnya tak perlu menangisi Miku seperti itu kan?!" bentakku kepada Len_-kun_. Cih, sepertinya aku harus mengatakan dengan bohong supaya Len_-kun _tak terlalu bersedih. "Miku pasti sedih jika kau menangis terus!"

Len_-kun _sedikit tersentuh, dia menunduk. Lalu aku memeluknya. "Kau benar Luka_-chan. _Aku salah, aku harusnya tegar..." Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Len_-kun. _Dia harus melupakan Miku secepat mungkin!

"Benar Len_-kun_. Masih ada aku kok," ucapku sambil mengelus-elus kepala Len_-kun_. Rasanya aku ingin sekali mencium Len_-kun_. Tapi rasanya tak mungkin ya...

"Terima kasih ya Luka_-chan_. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling terbaik...," kata Len_-kun. _Coba saja kata sahabat itu diganti lebih dari itu. Memang aku tak bisa mendapatkan Len_-kun_...

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Normal POV

Sudah dua bulan berlalu, Luka sudah berpacaran dengan Len. Mereka menikmati hari-hari yang sangat bahagia. Yang menyatakan duluan adalah Luka karena Luka sudah berani, walau takut untuk ditolak. Tapi baguslah karena Len juga menyukai Luka. Jadi cinta Luka tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Luka_-chan, _nanti kita ke café yuk," ajak Len kepada Luka. Luka langsung meng'iya'kan ajakan Len. Sungguh senang hati Luka karena baru pertama kali Len mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat, biasanya Luka yang mengajaknya.

"Baiklah, Len_-kun_. Jam berapa?" Luka bertanya. Langsung Len menjawab, "Pulang sekolah. Aku menunggumu di gerbang sekolah."

Luka mengangguk. Segera dia pergi ke kelasnya X-A, sementara kelas Len di X-B. Luka langsung berjalan dengan penuh senyuman. Tiba-tiba, gadis berambut _honey-blonde _langsung menghampiri Luka.

"Luka_-senpai_!" kata gadis itu, Luka langsung cemberut melihat gadis itu. "Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Luka_-nee _saja, tidak apa-apa, Rin."

Gadis yang dipanggil Rin itu memasang cengirannya, "Baiklah Luka_-nee_. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Len_-senpai_?"

Wajah Luka memerah mendengar pertanyaan dari Rin, sementara Rin cekikikan sendiri. "B—Baik kok,"

"Dan kau Rin, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kamui_-san_?" Sekarang giliran Luka yang membalas perkataan Rin, Rin wajahnya bersemu merah dan jawaban Rin juga sama seperti Luka. Luka tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban adik kandungnya itu. "Diamlah, Luka_-nee_..."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Rin! Aku masuk ke kelas dulu!" ujar Luka kepada Rin. Rin mengangguk. Luka langsung berjalan ke dalam kelas.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah...

"Luka_-chaaaan_!" panggil Len saat Luka sudah datang ke dalam café. "Ah, Len_-kun_, sudah menunggu lama?"

Len menjawab, "Nggak kok. Aku baru berada di sini, ayo kita ke café."

"Ayo!"

Luka dan Len pun pergi ke café. Di perjalanan, mereka sering bercanda gurau. Kadang-kadang juga Luka memukul Len gara-gara Len jahil kepada Luka.

"Nah Luka_-chan_, kamu mau pesan apa?" tanya Len. Luka masih melihat-lihat menunya, "Um.. Milkshake Chocolate saja."

"Baiklah, pesan Banana Split satu dan Milkshake Chocolate satu ya!" kata Len kepada _butler _yang ada di sana. _Butler _tersebut mengangguk lalu segera pergi dari sana untuk menyiapkan pesanan mereka.

"Luka_-chan~_ Kau manis sekali ya~ Aku dulu telah salah untuk memilih Miku_-chan_, bukan memilih kamu." tutur Len kepada Luka. Dan sebenarnya Luka merasa sedikit kesal gara-gara Len masih membicarakan tentang Miku. Padahal itu sudah dua bulan yang lalu.

"Yah, aku juga sayang padamu Len_-kun_," ucap Luka. 'Aku juga tak ingin kamu dekat-dekat dengan perempuan lain. Kamu adalah milikku selamanya!' tambah Luka dalam hati.

Mereka terus mengobrol sampai pesanan mereka datang. Kadang mereka juga bergantian untuk meminum pesanan mereka. Dan juga Len mencoba menggombal Luka sampai wajah Luka memerah hebat. Sampai pukul delapan malam mereka keluar dari café tersebut.

"Luka_-chan_," panggil Len. Luka langsung menoleh ke arah Len. "Ya?"

"Aku masih bingung soal kematian Miku itu loh, padahal orang yang di dekatnya hanya Luka dan Gumi loh. Dan setelah kutanya Gumi, dia tidak tahu. Dan aku coba bertanya kepadamu, apakah kamu tahu tentang kematian Miku dulu itu?" tanya Len kepada Luka.

Luka POV

"Aku masih bingung soal kematian Miku itu loh, padahal orang yang di dekatnya hanya Luka dan Gumi loh. Dan setelah kutanya Gumi, dia tidak tahu. Dan aku coba bertanya kepadamu, apakah kamu tahu tentang kematian Miku dulu itu?" tanya Len_-kun_ kepadaku. Kenapa Len_-kun _masih ingat tentang hal itu? Cih...

"Aku tidak tahu, Len_-kun_..." jawabku berbohong. Mana mungkin aku akan jujur di depan Len_-kun_? Bisa-bisa dia menganggapku itu pembunuh dan akan memutuskanku.

"Tapi semua orang mengidolakan Miku_-chan _kok. Mana mungkin ada yang mau membunuhnya? Atau dia bunuh diri?" ucapan Len_-kun _semakin memojokkanku saja. Apa dia tahu aku yang membunuh Miku? Aku semakin takut jika Len_-kun _mengetahuinya.

"Aku tidak tahu Len_-kun, _serius!" jawabku yang masih berbohong. Len_-kun _juga menatapiku tidak biasa, aku semakin berkeringat dingin.

"Luka_-chan_? Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan?" Len_-kun _bertanya kepadaku. Ah ya, aku harus bersikap tenang supaya Len_-kun _tidak mencurigaiku. "Aku tidak ketakutan kok! Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Len_-kun_!"

"Aku tak yakin..." kata Len_-kun. _Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, segera ku keluarkan pisau dan kutodongkan kepada Len_-kun. _Len_-kun _kaget sekali dengan perlakuanku. "Aku yang membunuh Miku! Puas?"

"Ternyata kau Luka_-chan_! Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?!" teriak Len_-kun_ kepadaku. Aku menatap lirih kepada Len_-kun_, "Karena aku mencintai Len_-kun_. Aku tak ingin Len_-kun _jadi milik orang lain!"

Len_-kun _terpaku atas perkataanku. "Tapi.. Kau tetap saja pembunuh Luka_-chan_! Kau lebih busuk daripada sampah!" Aku kesal, langsung saja aku menusuk perut Len_-kun _dengan pisauku.

"Argghhhhh!" jerit Len_-kun _saat kutusuk dengan pisau itu.

"Len_-kun_~ Jangan begitu dong~ Aku

menyayangi Len_-kun_, tapi kenapa kau lebih memilih Hatsune Miku itu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Dia memegangi perutnya yang sekarang berdarah itu dan menatapku dengan sinis. "Kau pembunuh Luka! Aku tak percaya kepadamu lagi!"

JLEB!

Aku menusuk lengan dan kaki Len_-kun _dengan cepat. Len_-kun _berteriak dengan kencang sekali. Tapi aku belum puas, aku menguliti semua kaki dan tangannya sampai terlihat tulangnya. Aku tertawa puas.

"Habis itu apa lagi ya, aha! Akan aku potong pita suaranya saja biar tak teriak lagi!" Aku langsung mengiris leher Len_-kun _sampai terlihat tenggorokannya. Aku segera merobek tenggorokan Len_-kun _dengan kasar. Setelah puas, aku langsung pergi ke perutnya dan langsung kutusuk-tusuk perutnya sehingga darah terciprat. Aku mengulang kegiatanku yang digunakan untuk membunuh Miku tadi. Aku langsung menarik semua organ tubuh Len_-kun _dengan kasar. Aku juga menarik jantungnya dan segera kumakan.

"Hmm.. Jantung Len_-kun _sangat lezat..." gumamku. Belum puas, aku mencongkel salah satu bola mata Len_-kun _dan aku langsung menginjak-injaknya. Aku tertawa psikopat, ini sungguh menyenangkan.

Aku terus membuat karya yang indah dari tubuh orang yang kusayangi. Tapi...

PRANG!

"A—Apa yang kulakukan?!" Aku langsung menyadari apa yang telah kuperbuat. A-aku telah membunuh Len_-kun_!

Aku segera membelah tubuh Len_-kun _sehingga tidak dikenali oleh orang-orang dan aku langsung membuangnya ke dalam sungai sehingga sungai yang jernih itu ternoda menjadi warna merah. Aku segera pergi dari sana, kenapa aku bisa membunuh Len_-kun_?! Gara-gara kemarahan menguasaiku, aku jadi begini...

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Normal POV

Esoknya, Luka terus menyendiri di dalam kamar. Dia tidak bisa melupakan Len yang telah dibunuhnya kemarin. Bahkan Luka tidak mau makan, minum pun juga tidak.

"Luka_-nee_, kau tidak makan?" tanya Rin. Luka langsung menggeleng. Rin agak merasa aneh melihat sikap Luka. "Luka_-nee_, nanti kau lapar."

Tapi Luka terus menggeleng, berbicara saja enggan. Rin pun menyerah kepada Luka dan langsung keluar, membiarkan Luka berada di dalam kamar sendirian.

Ya, mungkin.

"Luka_-chan_."

"Siapa itu?!" Luka terus mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut. Apakah dia sedang berhalusinasi? Dia mendengar suara Len, tapi tidak ada orangnya.

"Luka_-chan_, kau masih mengingatku 'kan?" Akhirnya sosok yang telah dibunuh Luka itu keluar dan berada di hadapan Luka sekarang. Luka kaget akan sosok itu. Matanya terbelalak saking tak percayanya. "L—Len_-kun_.."

"Kau masih mengingatku kan? Orang yang telah kau bunuh...?" Len menyeringai. Tangannya yang pucat itu menyentuh kepala Luka yang sekarang sedang bergetar hebat.

"M—Maafkan, a—aku L—Len," ucap Luka dengan terbata-bata. Luka juga menangis, dia mengingat hal-hal yang membuatnya membunuh Len. Tapi, Len menjawab dengan sinis, "Haruskah?"

Luka tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia melihat sebuah vas bunga lalu dilemparkannya ke arah Len dan kena! Tapi, walau wajah Len jadi hancur, tapi Len tetap hidup. Itu yang membuat Luka makin takut.

"Luka_-chan_? Kau jahat sekali kepadaku...," kata Len dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Kemudian kembali menyeringai lalu berkata untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Luka_-chan, _ayo tinggal bersama di dasar neraka yang terdalam, khi khi khi~"

Dan kini Luka mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya serasa dihujam oleh ribuan pisau. Len tertawa puas, lalu akhirnya nyawa Luka sudah tak tertolong lagi. Dan sosok Len itu pun menghilang dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"Kyaaa!" Rin melihat jasad kakaknya di dalam kamar. Lalu memanggil beberapa tetangga untuk membantu mengangkat jasad itu dan menguburnya. Rin sangat syok, lalu berpelukan dengan kekasihnya, Kamui Gakupo.

"A—Apa yang terjadi dengan L—Luka_-nee_?" tanya Rin dengan suara bergetar. Gakupo mengelus kepala Rin lembut.

"Aku juga tak tahu tapi kau relakan saja lah. Jangan tenggelam dalam kesedihan.." jawab Gakupo. Rin masih terus menangis, padahal baru saja dia melihat kakaknya tapi dengan keadaan yang tidak baik.

"Iya..." Rin menjawab dengan lirih.

Di tempat lain, terlihatlah sosok gadis berambut merah muda dan laki-laki berambut pirang madu yang sedang menatap ke arah Rin dan Gakupo.

"Kau sudah puas untuk melihat mereka?" tanya sosok laki-laki itu, Kagamine Len. Sosok yang di sampingnya, Megurine Luka, mengangguk singkat. "Ya,"

"Hm.. Sekarang kau dan aku akan hidup bersama~ Bukankah itu maumu?" tanya Len sambil mencium pelan bibir Luka. Luka mengangguk pelan, "Ya.. Akhirnya ya..."

Setelah itu, Len dan Luka pun menghilang dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

Owari!

.

.

.

Uwaa... Maafkan jika endingnya begitu jelek sekali! Rei bingung mau bagaimana...

Len : Kenapa aku jadi psikopat?!

Luka : Iya! Kenapa aku juga?!

Rei : Uwaaa! Habisnya Rei kaga ada ide lagi... Gomeeennnn!

Rin & Gakupo : Peran kami dikit amat..

Rei : Habisnya tak ada waktu yang tepat sih... =3=

Len : Ah, kata _Baka_Rei, kritik, saran, dan flame diterima.

Rei : Dan langsung saja... Mind to review?


End file.
